


All that I want

by BB_Glitz



Series: I Wore Black and He Wore White [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, The Plot Thickens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BB_Glitz/pseuds/BB_Glitz
Summary: A deal is offered.A sequel to "I'm here in my mold".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "All I Want" by Dawn Golden

James startles.

A knock echoes through the small cabin.

He drops his whisk into the batter.

His hand reaches for the .45 behind the powder cleanser and glass cleaner.

He delicately turns off the safety.

James flattens himself against the walls until he reaches the pack by the credenza in the front room.

On dust-light steps, he goes to the side door and slowly unlatches it.

He peers in every direction and weighs options and risk.

James heads for the tree line.

He hears no steps but his own as he weaves about the pine trees.

As darkness descends, he reaches the road east of his cabin.

He doesn’t step onto it, but he will follow it.

James doesn’t want be in this forest.

He doesn’t want any of this.

Suddenly, he stops.

“How did you find me?” he asks.

“It’s not important,” T’Challa says.

“Right. Just end it. I’m not going back,” James says.

“I did not come to end your life. We do need to have a chat,” his husband says.

“A chat,” James says.

“Come,” T’Challa says.

T’Challa turns and heads to the roadside where his car is waiting half a mile behind them.

He waits for James to follow.

“Why would I trust you?” James says.

“Why not? I asked you to stay when we knew nothing of each other. Now we’re here. Be brave like you were then,” T’Challa says with a shrug.

James gets into the passenger seat.

\-----------------

Nick Fury enters the building and the air shifts.

The director will be notified within the next 5 minutes.

He strolls to the bank of elevators to his left.

He uses the badge Alex had given him in case of emergency.

The blinking green light clears him.

In the elevator that requires level-10 access, he places his eye in front of the retina scanner.

He walks into Alex’s office as casually as he entered the building.

“Hello Nick,” Alex greets.

“Alex,” he replies.

“I would ask what brings you here, but I believe I already know,” Alex says.

“Good, so we can skip the pleasantries,” Nick says.

“I need Barnes,” he hears himself say.

Not want. Need.

T’Challa had become less than neat when finishing a job.

He needs one of his best to be clear-headed.

“Why should I?”

“Think of the cost. Who’s your successor?” Nick asks.

“Are you threatening me Nick?

“No. I’m just asking you to count the cost. You have 72 hours,” Nick says.

He leaves.

\----------------

The silence stretches on longer than James likes.

“You found me. You want to talk. So talk,” he spits out.

“For one thing, you can come home. So why did you leave?”

James opens his mouth to explain it all.

But he holds back.

“I couldn’t stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't noticed, this story is non-linear. 
> 
> This is the part that wanted to be written and I'll be tying the threads together as I go. 
> 
> Bear with me. 
> 
> Kudos and comments welcome :D


End file.
